Adrienne Michelle Efron
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Adrienne is Zanessa's 13 year old daughter. This is her thoughts of her parents' relationship and how her mother shared a secret with her on Christmas. -CHRISTMAS ONESHOT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!


**Just a little christmas oneshot I put together. MERRY CHRISTMAS to everybody! Hope you enjoy.. :)**

**I DON'T OWN ZAC EFRON, VANESSA HUDGENS, ASHLEY TISDALE, JARED MURILLO OR MONIQUE COLEMAN!**

* * *

**Adrienne Michelle Efron**

_Dear diary._

_I'm __Adrienne Michelle Efron, and the daughter of Zanessa. I like calling them that._

_I was born on the sixth of __May, and I'm 13 years old. I live in sunny California with my parents and my little brother Oliver, who is 1 year old. I have to say that I love my life, my brother who is the most wonderful kid in the whole world and my parents… They're just more than I could've dreamed of! Every teenager would love to have the kind of parents I have, they're so understanding and full of love. They're both actors, but my mom is a musician as well, and she's so pretty! Everyone says I look a lot like her, and I really hope I do! She's half Filipino, and I have that look after her, but somehow, I ended up with my father eyes, which are piercing blue-blue (my mother's quote). People even ask me if I'm using contact lenses. _

_My parents are very much in love, I like that about them. I'm probably the only one who can tell how much in love my parents really are, because all these years they've been together they have been keeping their relationship low-key and refused to talk about it._

_When I was 6, I asked my mom why and she told me that she loved my dad and she wouldn't give anyone the tiniest chance to ruin what they had._

_I like the way my parents flirt around like they still are newly in love teenagers, but sometimes when my dad pulls my mom onto his lap and they start kissing and whisperin__g, I turn on my iPod and listen to __**loud**__ songs._

_And Oliver, he's like the cutest kid on earth, and I love him more than anything! I was so happy when my parents told me that they were expecting another child. My dad was so happy the day he found out, he was grinning from ear to ear and barely let go of my mom._

_It's the night before Christmas. I love Christmas, it's my favourite holiday of the year, because then we really get together like a family and just the Christmas spirit in the house makes me happy._

- I heard a loud noise from the room the next to mine. It was Oliver crying. I entered his room and picked him up from his bed, sat down on a chair and placed him on my lap. He immediately stopped crying.

"Ada," he gurgled. That's the way he says my name.

"Yes, Ollie," I said and nuzzled him. He giggled and started playing with my hair.

I picked him up again, rested him on my hip and walked downstairs. As soon as I got down on the first floor I put Oliver down and took his hands. He manages to walk when we do this; it's going slow, but forward at least. I entered the living room with my brother, to find my mom sitting on my dad's lap. I rolled my eyes and picked Oliver up again.

"What?" they both asked. They had obviously noticed my eye-rolling.

"Nothing," I said, as I sat down on the sofa, putting Oliver on my lap and started playing with him.

I knew that my parents were watching me, they're proud of the way I handle Oliver.

In the corner of my eye I saw my dad enlacing his hand with my mom's. I shook my head, barely noticeable and continued to play with my baby brother. The Christmas tree was standing in the corner, fully decorated and with all the wrapped-up gift underneath it. I liked the sight.

Then mom turned her head and kissed dad out of nowhere. I've seen this millions of times before, but I think even dad was a little shocked at first. Oliver turned his head to look better. I let him stand on my lap. He looked so confused with that cute little frown of his.

He crawled down on the sofa and over to my parents, interrupting their sweet kiss.

"Hey baby," my mom said and picked him up.

"Mama, dada," he said and snuggled in between them.

My iPhone beeped in my pocket and I picked it up.

_Hey hun! Whatcha doin? _

_Love, Jill._

It was a text message from my best friend, Jill. She was the daughter of my parents' best friends, Ashley and Jared. I'm named after Ashley by the way, and my mom's other friend, Monique.

_Hey!_

_Not much, rly. Just watching my parents all snuggled up with Ollie._

_And you?_

_Love x._

- It was late, and I was alone in my room. Everyone else was asleep, I thought.

I sat in the window frame and gazed out, which I always did at night. I heard my door open and I turned my head to find my mom standing there. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. This made me worried and I went over to her. I could see her tear-stained cheeks and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked, my voice so full of concern.

"I... don't know," she replied softly, and sat down on my bed. I did the same.

"You don't know? What's that supposed to mean? And why are you crying?" I asked again.

"Well..." she started, looking like she tried to gain strength from somewhere. I only knew one place she could find that strength.

"Should I get dad?" I asked, but she quickly shook her head.

"No, but I need to tell you something," she said.

"Okay, tell me," I replied. I was dying to know why she was crying.

"What would you say if we wanted to have another baby?" she asked.

The question came from a world far away and hit me right in the face. I was still shocked by her question, but I tried to answer.

"Uh... Why do you ask?" I asked. I couldn't really get myself into saying something else, though; the truth is that I'd love to have another brother or sister! I love Oliver and of course I would like another baby in the house, or two, or three...

"Well..." she began. "I'm...pregnant."

My mouth dropped and I stared at her for something that seemed like forever.

"Uh, say something?" she said, but I couldn't. No words I said could explain what I felt. Instead, I threw my arms around her neck in a huge embrace. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Why were you crying mom? What did daddy say?" I asked. Suddenly I wondered if my dad didn't approve to her pregnancy. I doubted that, though.

She smiled softly, the warm and loving smile that only can come from a mother, and shook her head.

"He doesn't know," she said. I think my mouth dropped even more, if that was possible.

"He doesn't know!? Why not?" I asked. I wanted her to tell the story, so that I didn't have to ask so many questions. She obviously read my thoughts.

"You know, honey. I'm old... and I didn't know if you or Zac wanted another baby..." she started, but I cut her off there.

"Okay, mom, first of all: You're NOT old! All the guys in my class have a crush on you, and all the girls like dad. You're 33, mom. You had me when you were 20. You're _not_ old. And when it comes to the baby, I'd love to have another baby! You know I love Oliver more than anything in the whole world." I said, and stopped to inhale some air.

She smiled softly.

"But, you know, maybe Zac doesn't want another baby," she said.

I sighed, was she trying to think of all the negative things? I smiled, how could she ever think that dad didn't want another baby with her? I could already see his grin.

"Mom," I laughed. "It's going to be just like last time. Trust me, he wants this," I assured her.

"You think?" she asked and placed her head back on my pillow, and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is that me and Zac?" she suddenly asked.

I looked confused at her for a moment before I understood what she meant. I had a poster of 'Zanessa' in my ceiling, so I could look at it before I went to sleep. I had made it on my computer. It was various pictures of the two that I had made into a poster.

"Yeah... You see! All those moments that you have, there's no way he would turn this down, mom. No way," I said. I found it quite weird though, that I was the one to comfort her.

"I hope you're right," she said and smiled as she looked at the poster.

"So mom, will you tell me the whole story, or do I have to ask more questions?" I asked and she shook her hand. She placed a hand gently on her stomach and smiled as she remembered.

"Well... It was one day. You were both gone to bed, and your dad and I-" she said, but again I cut her off.

"Ew! Mom, no!" I said, disgusted! My mom and I could talk about anything, but yeah, limits!

She grinned as she realized how much I was blushing.

"Not the _whole_ story?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, just since you found out." I said.

"I just found out," she said.

"Just now?"  
"Yeah, no one knows, except you. I had just found out when I came in here," she said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, when are you going to tell dad?"

"I don't know..." she said and stopped smiling.  
I obviously hadn't convinced her about dad.

"How about tomorrow? While we're opening the presents?" I suggested.

"I'll try," she said, looking like she mainly tried to convince herself.

I laughed again. "Mom, stop worrying. Why are you like this? Don't you want this baby?"

"Of course I want my baby! You know I love you, Oliver and your dad. But when we had you and Oliver, we planned it. But this time it was completely unexpected." she told me.

"Well, you should've used protection," I said. It was my turn to grin, seeing the shade of pink on her cheeks. I laughed.

"Sorry mom, couldn't help myself," I said.

"I thought I raised you better Adrienne Michelle Efron!" she said playfully.

"Hey, you did the same to me!" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, we better get some sleep. But thanks for the talk, Addie. You really are what any mother would love to call her daughter," she smiled softly at me.

"Thanks mom," I returned the smile. "You're not so bad yourself," I added.

"Good night honey," she said, and closed the door.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight baby," I whispered and fell back on the bed, smiling.

I really was going to have another baby brother or sister.

The next day I woke up late. I went downstairs in only my pyjamas and into the kitchen.

It was very typical in my family to sleep late. Both my mom and dad did so, but after they had Oliver, they couldn't sleep for very long anymore. It was obviously my mom's turn to wake up early today. I sat down and grabbed a toast.  
"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning, honey," my mom smiled. She was standing by the kitchen unit, making a bottle of milk for Oliver. In that moment my dad came into the kitchen, and as usual in the mornings, he wore only in his boxers. He went straight over to my mother, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Morning baby," he whispered into her ear. I couldn't hear him say it, but it was clear routine. He had done it every day as long back as I could remember. I covered my brother's eyes.

My parents both turned around and smiled at us. I gave my mom a 'did-you-tell-him-or-something?'-look. She shook her head barely noticeable.

My dad came over and kissed me forehead.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl," he said.

"Likeways, dad," I smiled. He returned the warm smile and picked up my brother.

"Hey, little boy," he said and kissed his forehead as well.

"Dada," Oliver said and touched his nose.

My dad laughed and wrapped his free arm around my mother. My mom smiled and leant against his side. I shook my head to myself.

How could she even believe that he didn't want another baby?

I suddenly got up from my seat.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," I said, and dragged her with me out in the hallway.

"What?" she asked.

"You see what I mean? He totally wants this!" I said.

"Yeah, maybe he does," she smiled a little to herself.

"Are you telling him tonight?" I asked.

Right then, my dad came out in the hallway, resting Oliver on his hip.

"Telling me what?" he asked, grinning.

My mom's mouth dropped open and she stared at him for a moment. I decided to help her out.

"Hey, you know... Your Christmas present... You can't ask what your Christmas present is, dad. Shame on you!" I said really fast. My mom gave me a thankful look.

"Okay okay, but give me a hint?" he asked. My mom had obviously become herself again.

"No way, Zachary," she said.

"The first letter is a 'b'" I said. I really couldn't help myself. There was no way he was guessing that it was a baby, anyway.

"Oooh, a 'b', huh? Well, what could that be..?" he thought about it for a moment. My mom looked so worried that he'd find out.

"You'll never find out, dad," I laughed and went out on the kitchen again to finish my breakfast.

They followed me.  
My dad placed Oliver back in his chair, while my mom sat on the kitchen unit.

Dad went over to her.

"Kiss?" he asked. My mom giggled, brushed her hair out of her face and leant towards his pouting face. I quickly covered Oliver's eyes.

"You know Oliver, they really give us false expectations when it comes to love, don't you think?" I said to my little brother.

That night my mom was so nervous. You should've seen her. She looked beautiful, though.

We ate and had a good time. We laughed and talked. It was lots of fun.

Then it was time for the present. Though I'm 13, I _love _presents.

They were all opened in no time.

"Hey, where's my B?" he asked. He had been saying that all day.

"Yeah, mom. Where's daddy's B?" I asked, looking at her and grinning. She obviously didn't like the fact that I made fun out of her situation. Especially considering how nervous she looked.

"Well... um..." she stuttered.

We all looked at her.

"Honey, are you okay?" dad asked.

Yeah, I was wondering how long it would take for him to notice how weird she was acting.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"So mama, are you going to tell us, or what?" I grinned.

"Yeah... Um..." she looked from my dad to me. She looked like she was begging.  
"Um, honey, can you do this? Please?" she asked me, using her puppy-eyes.

"Shouldn't you be the one to tell him?" I asked.

"I can't... Please?" she asked.

I looked over at my dad. He looked like a question mark.

"Okay girls. You're really worrying me. Please just tell me what's up," he said.

"Are you sure about this, mom?" I asked her again, making sure she wouldn't regret it.

I held Oliver tighter to my chest. She nodded, looking scared to death.

She was so stupid!

"Well... The thing is..." I started, using my time well. Holding my dad on the rack for a few more seconds.

"The thing that started with a B, is a baby," I said. I looked at him, he still hadn't got it, so I continued. "Which means that mom is pregnant...again," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

My dad's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Really?" he looked at my mom. She nodded. Before anyone of us knew it, he had lifted my mom up and embraced her tightly.

"See, I told you he wouldn't be mad," I said.

"Mad?" he asked my mom, who was crying.

"You know, I'm old...maybe you didn't want another baby," she said, looking down.

He lifter her chins up to look at him.

"First of all, of course I want another baby! And second, I'm older than you," he said, teasingly. I rolled my eyes. Even in the most serious moments he had a funny comment.

"Yeah, but you're still hot," she smiled.

"And you're still as beautiful as the day I met you," he whispered and kissed her softly, before moving down to her stomach, kissing that too.

"Hey baby," he said. "I bet you're going to be just as beautiful as your mother and our two other babies," he moved back up again, wrapping his arms around her tightly from behind, resting his hands on her belly.

"Baby? Mama baby?" Oliver looked confused.

"Yes, mama's having another baby!" I said to him.

"Oliver mama baby," he said. My mom smiled warmly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oliver you'll always be my baby," she smiled. Both my parents came over to us and sat down. My mom sat on my dad's lap, she pulled Oliver onto her lap. I rested against my dad's side. He wrapped on arm around me, while his other hand rested on my mom's slight swollen belly.

And that, dear readers, is how it is to be a part of the Efron family...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?  
Feel free to leave a review.**

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
